A Visit At The Bar
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: Hikari is at a bar by herself when someone stops to talk to her. Who is it?


A Visit At The Bar  
  
Midget: This is a short fic to the song In Between Dances by Pam Tillis. The only characters are Hikari and a mystery man. Hikari is twenty-one, legal drinking age.  
  
Note: Anything in ^...^ are lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither digimon or any of it's characters are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari sat at a table in the back all by herself. She took a sip of her white wine as she silently watched a young man move toward her. There was something familiar about him, but she didn't know what it could be. He hadn't been here earlier, she was sure of it. But all of a sudden he appeared, walking out of the crowd right toward her. The thought disturbed her so much that when he stopped at the table she didn't raise her eyes, merely spoke.  
  
"If you'd like to sit there's room," she informed him listlessly. She was hoping he would think her too uninteresting to take her up on the offer. "Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to know if you'd honor me with a dance," he replied smoothly. "The music sounds inviting."  
  
"Yes it is," she agreed calmly. Something about the sound of his voice triggered a memory, but she just couldn't pinpoint it. "But the answer is no."  
  
"Why is that," he asked curiously, finally taking the seat to her right. "A lot of other people are."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't persuade me," she told him wryly. "It's simply because I don't want to."  
  
"I see," he said mildly.  
  
"I'm sure you do," she replied dryly. "Matters of the heart are often the easiest to read."  
  
^There's room at my table  
Why don't you pull up a seat  
The music's inviting but I'm staying off of my feet  
The floor's getting crowded but I don't want to take part  
I bet you can't guess it's got something to do with my heart^  
  
"Well then, perhaps I should go and leave you in peace," he offered, moving to rise.  
  
"Actually, I could use your company right now," Hikari admitted quietly, offering a smile in apology. There was a strange twist to her smile that caused the man to look at her worriedly, but she shook her head ruefully.  
  
"Please don't misunderstand," Hikari told him softly. "I'm just taking a break right now, nothing more."  
  
"Are you sure," he asked skeptically.  
  
"Everyone takes the time to sit it out every now and then," she pointed out tartly.  
  
He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Hikari gave him an apologetic smile before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
^I could sure use your company now  
But don't be mistaking my smile  
I'm only in between dances  
Sitting it out for awhile^  
  
"Look at all those couples," the young man murmured softly. "All of them dancing away, filling up the floor."  
  
"Do you hear the tempo slowing," Hikari asked, trying to stir some interest within herself.  
  
"Yeah," the man answered in a slightly wistful tone. "I also see how close a lot of them are dancing."  
  
"Are you wishing you were one of them," she inquired in an amused tone, twirling her wine glass idly.  
  
"Maybe," he allowed ruefully, smiling at her a little. "But I don't mind sitting one out if I've got a lovely lady beside me."  
  
"Even if you would be that close," she asked mildly, gesturing to a young who were plastered to each other.  
  
"Well....," he drawled lightly, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
^The partners are chosen   
Look at them waltzing away  
The tempo gets slower   
Closer and closer they sway^  
  
Hikari smiled, truly amused. The young man raised his eyes at her. "I think that almost got a laugh out of you," he accused, pleased.  
  
"Maybe," she answered laconically. "How can those two dance that closely in front of everyone?"  
  
"They've probably allowed themselves to get lost in the music and each other," he told her, eyeing her shrewdly. "Haven't you ever been in that position?"  
  
"Yes, I've had my moments like that," she admitted softly. "When the rest of the world disappeared except for the music."  
  
"And you loose all track of time as you dance," he added, smiling at a fond memory.  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately the song ends and life goes on," she pointed out sadly.  
  
"Is that what happened with you?" he asked curiously. "Did your song end, leaving you to go on?"  
  
Hikari cocked her head and considered him for a moment. "Do I know you?" she asked suddenly.  
  
The young man seemed startled, but then he brushed it aside. "Maybe," he answered neutrally. "You tell me."  
  
She let out an amused snort, then turned away. It was a moment before she spoke. "To answer your question, yes. The song ended and I found out that life didn't," she informed him with a careless shrug.  
  
"And what about the one in your arms?" he asked gently.  
  
"That person let me down," Hikari told him, a slight edge of bitterness tingeing her tone. "If you could call it that."  
  
^I've had my moments  
When I could get lost in the sound  
But when the song ended   
The one in my arms let me down^  
  
The young man fidgeted uneasily, not knowing what to do. "Maybe I should be going now," he suggested, once more making a half-hearted attempt to escape.  
  
"If you must," Hikari said mildly. She tried not to let her loneliness seep into her voice, but the man heard it anyway.  
  
He sat back down and signaled for a waiter. "Can I buy you something?" he asked pleasantly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No thank you," she replied casually. "I have to drive later."  
  
"Yes, we'll have two non-alcoholic beverages," he told the waiter who arrived. He grinned wryly at Hikari. "I'm the designated driver tonight."  
  
She nodded, reflecting silently that he was better company than she had thought he would be. But then, she hadn't known how much she had been craving some companionship. Hopefully he wouldn't get the wrong idea, though.   
  
"Thinking about your significant other?" he queried lightly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied honestly, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you thinking about what happened or what is going to happen in the future?" he probed carefully.  
  
"I was thinking about how after I've rested enough I'll go out and try dancing again," she answered calmly.  
  
"Tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, no," she told him, smiling slightly to take the sting out of it.  
  
"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying," he said, shrugging it away.  
  
^I could sure use your company now  
But don't be mistaking my smile  
I'm only in between dances  
Sitting it out for awhile^  
  
"May I ask what your name is?" he inquired smoothly.  
  
"Hikari," she responded tartly.  
  
"What a lovely name," he announced delightedly. "It means light, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Have you ever been in my place?" Hikari asked curiously, a light touch of sarcasm in her tone as she changed the subject.  
  
"Yes," he retorted indignantly. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "You just seem so confident, that's all," she told him softly. "Like you don't really have anything to worry about."  
  
A slight, amused smile crossed his face. He idly twirled his empty glass as they waited for more to arrive.  
  
Hikari watches him closely, wondering if he'll stay or leave after it arrives. She's not sure that it matters since he'll probably just forget her name within a few hours anyways. Once closing time hits and they part ways they'd probably never see each other again.  
  
^Have you been in my shoes  
I search your eyes for a sign  
Will you remain, remember my name  
After it's closing time^  
  
"Well, it looks like the place is about to close down," the young man told her ruefully. "It was lovely meeting you, though."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, as well," she answered dryly. She smiled wryly. "Your company was a great help tonight."  
  
"One of the worse nights, huh?" he inquired sympathetically.  
  
"Something like that," she told him mildly.  
  
"Well, I wish you luck," he said in a sincere tone.   
  
Hikari smiled kindly at him. "Thank you and the same to you," she replied quietly.  
  
"Don't sit it out too long, or you might forget how to dance," he advised mock-sternly.  
  
"And you don't forget to dance even when distracted by pretty damsels needing company," she retorted lightly.  
  
^I could sure use your company now  
But don't be mistaking my smile  
I'm only in between dances  
Sitting it out for awhile^  
  
They had walked to the door by now. Each put their coats on and turned to walk in different directions. The young man turned after a moment and just watched as Hikari disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hikari, you may not remember me but I remember you," he said softly to himself. "Don't worry, I'm still watching out for you, even after all this time. I'm glad you're coping so well. It will all work out, trust me."  
  
Then the man turned and continued on his way. He had places to go, people to see, and things to do to help him keep his promise. And he would do whatever it took to keep his promise.  
  
As he walked the night shrouded his form in mist. Before he had even turned a corner he had faded out of sight with only the wind and the trees for witnesses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? Who was the ghost that visited Hikari?  
  
  



End file.
